Welcome Home
by MsDreamcatcher123
Summary: Mia Sumiya comes home after two years of College in China. She has no parents, but has a sister that is two years older than her. She was excited to see her sister again, but when she came home, she found a letter that stated that Raion Sumiya is dead, and was killed by a contractor, and Raion was a contractor. Mia is going to avenge her death. OC's. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE.


**This Fan Fiction is about a girl named Mia Sumiya, who comes home to Japan to live with her twin sister Raion Sumiya. She shows up to find several unread letters, and even one from Raion. It says that if she isn't there, she is dead. She explains that she was a contractor for the Syndicate. Someone who Raion didn't know was after her.**

_***Dear Mia,**_

_**If I'm not there when you come home, it's most likely that I am dead.**_

_**The day that you left to China several years ago, I became a Contractor. Contractors are super-humans with special abilities and powers, and I became one of them. I cannot feel the regular emotions a human would feel. Anyway, I controlled the blood in people's bodies at my will, and my payment was to drink my own. It is not fun, very far from fun. I trained under the Syndicate because I had nowhere else to go. I came back here and was requested every now and then to various missions from the Syndicate, and when they were finished, I'd get paid, and that's how I got by.**_

_**However, there were other anonymous Contractors after me because of one of the missions I did. I'm not sure if they were instructed to kill me by an organization, but all I know is that they are after me.**_

_**I already have a comrade who lives on Tohrumo street, six blocks away and in the scrap year at the end of the road. In an old house, you'll find a friend of mine that used to work for the Syndicate. He can take care of you and teach you self defense since the Syndicate knows of you and might be after you since you look like me.**_

_**If you need to make a living and you can't find a job, my comrade will send you out on missions the Syndicate sends him every now and then for his contractors.**_

_**There are other contractors there, who train under him, so be alert. They do not like unexpected visitors.**_

_**Bye, sister, if this is last time we could have contact.**_

_**Raion.***_

Chapter 1

I held up my passport to read it again. At the top, next to my bolded name, which read Mia Sumiya, was a glazed over picture of me and my chest-length black hair, pale skin, in my old high school uniform and my green eyes. I was smiling at it, even though in the picture I wasn't. I must've been sick at that time, but right now, I'm ecstatic.

I'm coming home to see my sister.

As the escalator slided easily down to the exit doors of the airport, I grew more and more excited. I remember the old apartment complex my sister and I used to live in even after mom and dad died. It was usually so peaceful there, and so many people used to take care of us. I missed being there so much, it hurt. From being away from my sister who was there for me, I missed her so much it hurt. My sister, who helped me through thick and thin, and who helped me get the money for me to go to China, she was there. Although, she was the stronger one, yet she wanted the best for me.

I opened both the glass doors at the exit after hopping off the escalator. It was around ten o' clock, and the smell of sulphur is strong, but I didn't mind it. The sky was a dark bluish-green and the fake stars were translucently hanging. Every now and then, the stars would become bright, and then fall, or become bright and then go back to being translucent. I knew that they were not real, but I never figured out why they shined and fell so frequently.

The bright city lights of several tall buildings and illuminated streets surrounding the side of the airport parking lot before it spread to the sides of open roads. At the side of the huge cities, there were towns and small complexes for people to live. There were packed highways and freeways that can be distantly seen. The sounds of people's footsteps and chatter can be heard from anywhere with the hums of trains and cars everywhere.

I inhaled deeply through my nose, and sighed of relief. I don't need to worry about anything, other then to get home and sleep.

Stepping off the sidewalk curb with my right foot, I started adding a bounce to my step as I made my way to the apartment like I used to.

I noticed a lot of new things on the way, which made me feel kind of sad. Before, the little restaurant me and my sister used to eat at was newly renovated and was now a tall building for a coffee business. They even took down the cute wooden "open" and "closed" sign the old man owner made for the window. I looked in at it from my left and sighed. It has been a long time, hasn't it? Four years, at least.

I kept walking passed the old buildings and the more advanced ones and eventually crossed a river into the neighbourhood towns. I clutched onto the handle bar of my red suitcase.

Did Raion change at all? Does she have a boyfriend now? Did she dye her hair? What will she think of me? What does the apartment look like?

I worried and worried, but remembering my sisters voice on the phone last year, I tapped myself in the forehead, and reminding myself my sister was excited to see me.

Just remembering those emails and calls made me want to run to the house and hug my sister to death and just scream with happiness. I squeaked.

I slammed my palm on my mouth and just started giggling. And then I stopped. I think I might've gone crazy.

But who cares! I'm home!

Slamming the extendable handle bar back into the case, and then picking up the nylon handle, I darted past the old neighbours rose bushes and white house, the cat woman's barb-wire fence, the teenage girl's hippy party, and finally reached home.

The apartment stood out to me like a sore thumb. It was built from dark red bricks, the door was black, and the windows were slightly tinted. The old, dark brown porch still stood, but looked rickety and ancient. I waved it off, reminding myself that always looked like that. The grass was dry, but I didn't care. The pathway had grass sticking and growing out of the cracks, which I thought was unusual.

Raising an eyebrow and shaking my head, I sighed again, slapping a smile on my face, and I ran and opened the front door. Instantly, I shouted, "Raion! I'm home!"

I noticed the lights weren't on. The air was stuffy and dry, and it felt like forever there wasn't one soul in here.

Closing the door behind me with my eyes worried, I called, "Raion?" It echoed. "Raionn?"

Taking my shoes off and flicking on the old lights, they flickered before turning on, I kept calling out into the apartment. The kitchen area was blank and clean, but a bit dusty, and the black furniture and the dark brown coffee table was empty and looked distant.

I gasped. "Raion!" I grabbed at a handful of newspapers and envelope. One of them was written in red ink, inscribing _To: Mia Sumiya. From: Raion Sumiya._

I stared at it, wide eyed. Dropping everything else and running to the dusty white table, I pulled out a rusty old chair and sat down and tore through the letter.

Taking out a crumpled piece of lined paper, I gasped and covered my mouth to stop me from crying. (A/N: Letter was at the top.)

My eyes stung with pure anguish and sadness after reading it. I came home to a letter from my dead sister. My forehead pounding with stress and disbelief and the lump in my throat grew and grew.

Dropping the letter on the table, I started to cry. The tears were stinging and staining my face. I heaved.

She isn't here. So that means she must be dead, after all.

I turned the envelope over to the front again.

_January 15__th__._

I cried and heaved even more. That was our birthday, and the last time she called me.

The only person in the world that was family was gone.

I looked at the piece of paper and reread her instructions.

At the end of McCue street.

Folding the paper and sniffing up the rest of my tears, I jumped up and grabbed a long, black trench coat that was hanging on the coat rack. I ran out the door immediately, my thoughts loud, telling me her comrades might tell me if shes still alive.

Jogging out on the sidewalk, I started my search.

She could be dead, but then again, maybe she is with that guy she was talking about. Maybe. I sniffled again.

"Raion…" I whimpered and kept running.

That's all that was on my mind. She might still be alive. I need to see her.

And I need to ask her friend about contractors.

I started to pick up speed and I didn't deny it.

I glanced at every sign, Kurumu Drive, Izazi Avenue, and many more neighbourhood streets until I reached the junkiest part of town, Tohrumo Street. Chain-link fences surrounded the entire eroding building. Old cars and pieces of scaffolding scattered the ground, even creating useless piles to the two-story factories windows. It smelled like rot and dead frogs and animals. In this part, humidity collected creating an almost smoggy look to it.

Carefully and quietly opening the gate, and leaving it open in case I need to get out, I stepped through, my heart pounding and yelling at me that I am actually doing this. I sniffed again loudly before I stopped my breathing in case I need to sneak around people and Contractors.

Small, eroded trails lead to the rusted steel swinging doors of the old building. I tried not to drop a tear or cry about my sister, who was right, again.

I hope she was wrong that she would be dead.

Reaching the door, I ducked under the tinted windows so anyone wouldn't see me. My chest started to well up because I became extremely scared.

What if this guy was the killer?

I shook my head heavily. I need to find out what happened to Raion.

Without giving my body or my mind a second thought, I jumped through the doors into pure darkness and screamed "Raion!"

Her name echoed through the building for a minute. My legs started shaking. My heart started racings. I still had a large headache from crying for so long.

The next minute, I started to hear voices.

"… who is that, Quinn?" A smooth woman's voice said.

"I don't know," A heavy voice murmured.

"Whoever the fuck it is, I need to fucking know," A rough male's voice retorted. "No one knows Miss Bitches name but us."

I gasped when three people hopped down from the large pipe on top of me and nonchalantly standing around me.

A man with blond hair threw his pale arm out and grasped my throat. I squirmed. His eyes were piercing red. A woman stood to my left, holding my shoulder. She had purple hair, tan skin, and yellow eyes that glowed, but were emotionless and hard. At my right stood a thick, French dude, who wore a heavy brand name sweater/jacket with golden sleeves and he had blue eyes with sandy brown hair.

The man who held my throat growled, but he was stale and emotionless.

"Who are you?" The medium voice said.

I grunted and gasped for air. I couldn't answer. His grip tightened.

"Who are you?!" The guy shouted in my face. I closed an eye tightly and moved my head away. "How do you know Raion?!" He even looked at me up and down. "Why are you disguised as her?!"

His gripped tightened, not giving me a chance to talk.

"Wando, stop it." A low voice said behind the shadows. He stepped out and in a white tank top, showing off extreme muscles and tattoos and in rough camouflage army pants and thick boots. He lit a cigarette and sat on an open, neat old pile of iron beams.

The man in front of me let go. I inhaled deeply and my eyes went wide. The other man and the girl beside me let go of my arms and I quickly fell to my knees and rubbed at my throat. I started coughing with one of my hands. "What *cough* the hell?!" I kept coughing.

Wando didn't stand too far and he shouted, "Why the fuck not? She's an imposter!"

The man in the army pants with the top of the jumpsuit tied around his hips took a puff of the white cigarette. He exhaled, "No, she isn't. She's Raions younger sister."

I panted still. The army-pants man stood up. "Raion warned me before she died that her sister will show up. She told me to teach Mia self-defense and if she ever needed the money, I send her out on the missions with you guys if she's any good."

I ceased coughing. I looked up and everyone who was looking at the buff army man. For a Contractor, isn't he supposed to NOT feel any emotions? I thought.

Unexpectedly, he threw that half-smoke cigarette down on the ground, squished it with his foot, and started walking towards me. His hands were nonchalantly in his pockets.

With each step he took, I could feel myself bracing for an attack or something. Is he a Contractor?

He walked past Wando, who stepped out of the way. When he was a mere foot away, he crouched down and looked at me at eye level.

"Hi, Mia." The guy smiled. I put my arms down, his soft look telling me everything is going to be alright.

When I realized my arms were up to block any attacks, I had already said, "Where is Raion...?"

"Mia, did you not just hear me?" He said, " Your sister is dead. She was killed by another contractor last year."

Tears welled up in my eyes. My chest pounded as I realized the only family I had was gone.

"Sorry, kid," The girl said, "We tried everything to bring her back, and we tried everything to stop the contractor."

Anger bubbled up to my head, "Well why isn't she here if you CONTRACTORS are so POWERFUL?!"

"Mia, they're trying to apologize." He looked at Wando and Quinn from the corner of his eye. "Well, at least _she_ is trying to apologize."

"Yeah.." Wando explained immediately, with annoyance tingeing his voice a little, "We're sorry too, kid, but shes just another contractor. We need to get over it. It's how we were trained."

"That's how contractors are in the first place." Quinn also explained in his heavy voice. "We are not supposed to feel anything for others, nor do we show emotion. We are trained to act like it if we have to, but we still don't feel a thing."

"B-b-but," I whimpered, wrapping my arms around myself trying to hold in my sobs, "I- In her letter, she sounded normal... like a regular human... A-and in the call, she sounded like the same Raion..." Remembering the long talk on the phone and the events she described stabbed me in the heart and snt a lump to my throat.

"She was different from us, Mia," The purple haired girl said, "She might've lied to you a little to keep you from worrying, and to keep you from knowing what her real life was like. Unlike the rest of us though, she still seemed to hold human emotions. Just a little bit of them."

"In the letter..." I said, "She said her Contractor powers was controlling the blood in other people. What does that mean?"

Wando tilted his head back and looked up, like he was remembering something. "Oh yeah. She was a great contractor, that's for sure." He said, his voice lighting up a little bit. "She would stop the blood flow in a persons body, clog their hearts and would die, with no evidence of a contractor behind, giving us the edge, most of the time. When we would interrogate someone, she would have them down on their knees by moving their blood a certain way. Hell, when she got mad at me and Quinn for doing something wrong, she had us on the ground, too.'' He looked at Quinn. ''Remember that?'' Quinn nodded.

"Contractors can have good memories?" I asked quietly.

"We just remember stuff. We can't label them good because we don't know what good feels like." The purple-haired girl said. "I'm Shizumi, by the way."

Shizumi sort of smiled and reach her hand down to shake my hand. Tears still falling down my face, I shook her hand. But once I was about to touch it, she pulled back her hand and knocked me down really hard.

"OWW!" I shouted, really wiping the tears away. Shizumi put a hand on the curve of her waist as a result. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Get it together, Mia! Your sister doesn't want you to worry, so you shouldn't! You should do what she said and start training! Contractors will be after you because you look like Raion, and you need to stick with the plan if you want to live." Shizumi replied loudly with.

I wanted to protest, but it was true. I needed to get myself together again if I didn't want to die, like Raion.

The one thing I will do, against my sister's orders, is avenge her death.

And kill the bastard who killed her.

**I don't know why, but ever since I watched Darker Than Black, I've been writing stories like a contractor. No emotions, incredible abilities, and all that jazz, and I haven't moved to a different anime since. I feel like I'm still stuck in that anime's world. And I love it. **

**I had this piece on my computer for a while, and I just thought I'd post it up and see who would like it just as much as I do. :)**

**Thanks to my sister, my editor, she cleared up the fact that the last few lines were in third-person. -_- I hate it whenever I do that, but hey, it was 3 in the morning and I was EXHAUSTED**

**Song: Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria**


End file.
